At the End of the Night
by Greentulip
Summary: We all just want to be loved. We want to have someone hold our hand during each painful moment and say that it's alright. We just want to lie in bed, and feel someone else lying next to us. A darker fic with a female Luffy.
1. Lies

It's been two years since I've last updated any of my stories. Damn.

But, I'm actually trying to get back into writing since I honestly loved it, and it made me happy. So, this one's a lot rusty, but I found a new-found love for fem!Luffy with basically anyone.

Law, Lucci, and Ace take the cake for me though.

Once again, I apologize for my rustiness. Hopefully, it will get better in time.

* * *

The wooden window panel hit the wall beside them- deafening in the silence that blanketed the dark shack. The sound it created had the tact and the grace of the waves from outside that crashed through scattered boulders and rocks like a madman bulldozing a building.

Her legs were wound around his waist as her fingernails seemed content with engraving angry-red lines into his tribal-tattooed back, and her hand found solace in his headful of scruffy black hair.

The man fondled her breast, slightly tracing the scar that lay there, while their lips were attached, as if in a familiar battle of dominance; while his left arm was busy leaning on the wall- keeping them upright.

The man broke the kiss and attacked her neck with much fervour and raw need that the woman's eyes closed in ecstasy despite the rough treatment, her short, dark hair falling into her face as she tilts her head to give the man more access to the supple expanse of her jugular, and her arms coming together around the man's neck, holding him close.

The sounds of the waves from the ocean and the howling wind sweeps into the dark shack, mingling with the sounds of laboured breathing coming from the two lone occupants of the room.

Sea mist mixes with sweat as beads of sweat roll down the woman's neck along with the accumulated condensation of the two's breath down the tanned skin of the woman's exposed chest. The man lazily opens his eyelids, his eyes hazy with lust and want, as he looks at the woman, half-lidded.

_'Luffia' _the man sighs against her skin.

The woman in question only looks at him in half-annoyance at the interruption and bites her lip, whilst rocking her pelvis against his torso, searching for release.

The man merely stares at her through hooded lids and gives her an upturn of a side of his mouth, before he leans down and slowly licks the sweat that trailed down her chest, over the monstrous x-shaped scar that marred her skin.

But damn it, if that wasn't a fucking turn-on.

_'You're such a tease. Two years and you'd think you would've lost that trait.' _The woman called Luffia replies in amusement as she leans on the wall and starts pulling down the zipper of the man's coat, while the man stood with both hands on either side of her face, a half-smirk adorning his features as he quirks an eyebrow.

_'Oh? I thought you enjoyed everything about me?'_ He puts his tattooed hand close to her face, and gives her cheek a gentle stroke.

_'I do,'_ Luffia smiled slightly as she unwound her legs from the man's torso and kneeled down as she pulled the zipper 'til his knees. _'-but, you really need to tone down your teasing.'_

As she said this, she stood up with her palms open on his abdomen, her hands sliding up to his shoulders as she removes the man's long cloak and throws it aside. The man continued to watch the woman, his attention never once leaving her face.

_'Tell me, something.'_ Luffia whispers in his ear as she starts leading him to the bed in the middle of the room.

The man nods his head, indicating that he heard her as the woman pushed him so that his back was flat on the mattress.

The woman removed the remaining clothing which consisted of an opened vest and soft, cotton knickers, and dumped it unceremoniously on the ground before she crawled on top of the man with the hazy eyes and the mysterious smirk.

_'Lie to me again, Trafalgar Law.'_ she whispered as she slowly rocked her womanhood over the covered embodiment of his lust, her hands pressed on his abdomen, her eyes never once leaving his.

Law's breath comes out in pants due to the agonizing speed the woman was going at, but nonetheless, he obliged.

_'I love you.'_

* * *

In your opinion, should I make this into a full-blown story?

I just wrote this because I saw something on Tumblr and I'm currently fangirling over Law and _Luffia... _And then, bam! This is what you get.

I honestly don't mind having this story as my drabble dump. I think it's fun either way.

_Damn. I'm back._

_Signed, Greentulip_

Over and out.


	2. Resurrection

Okay. Here goes nothing.

Hey guys! How've y'all been? I hope you guys have been doing great like I am! I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, but school just really kills my vibe, yenno?

Guess what, though! Ready for a huge announcement? Hell yeah, you are.

*Drum roll*

I got accepted into University! Damn straight!

Oh, and I'm caught up with One Piece again! OhMyLaw.

Seeing Law without his hat ignites my Luffia/Law moe.

Okay, I know I'm not supposed to make a whole chapter dedicated to an A/N, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive and that I see each and every one of your reviews and alerts! Every time I see them, all I want to do is drop everything I'm doing and write my updates! (I'm actually writing this note on my phone because I saw a review for my other story, Just Because, and the fact that I hate Calculus.) and you guys don't know how happy your guys' comments make me feel.

Oh, and a little tidbit, guys.

I decided on making this story my drabble dump! It's like Russian Roulette with the main male leads, but it will mostly be paired with Luffia.

Oh please. Stop giving me that look. Just because I said it's a drabble dump, doesn't mean you're not gonna get more Law/Luffia goodness!

My drabble dump would have multiple chapters per different story, but they're all gonna be in one story... Does that make sense? Haha, it's a win-win! I update more and you get your daily high of One Piece!

Oh, and would you be interested in a contest wherein the prize would be a fanfic of my making, with the prompt and pairing of your choosing? Review if that's something I should do!

Expect a new chapter REALLY soon.

SO, HEADS UP!


End file.
